The invention relates to improvements in magnet systems and particularly to a magnet system for use in a magnetic separator wherein a plurality of individual magnet blocks are arranged according to a predetermined mathematical formula.
German Published Application 36 37 200 discloses a magnet block arrangement having outwardly directed magnetic field, whereby the magnetization directions of the annularly arranged magnet blocks are differently aligned compared to one another and are defined according to the mathematical equation .psi..sub.1 =-n.phi..sub.1. The magnet blocks are thereby fashioned with a trapezoidal cross section and care must therefore be exercised when assembling these magnet blocks that the magnetization direction of the individual magnet blocks respectively corresponds to the result calculated according to this equation. As a result of this known fashioning and arrangement of these magnet blocks, a field strength distribution in the outer region of the magnet blocks is achieved that is optimum for the number of poles required.